


The Baths of Caracalla

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fem!Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: It’s astounding that the angel is even interested, normally a woman’s features wouldn’t entice him in the slightest.It must be because it’s Crowley, the tempting bastard.





	The Baths of Caracalla

Aziraphale had been pleasantly enjoying his time observing the Mayan civilization begin to flourish, when he had been rudely interrupted by the higher ups. He was told there were “angelic duties” in the Roman Empire to attend to. 

He had been to there once, to Rome, and stayed for several years. He left shortly after Julius Caesars’ assassination. He couldn’t stand to be around that kind of thing for too long - it gave him the wiggles.

A snap of the fingers and and he's back in Rome, walking the steps of the great Baths of Caracalla. 

"Oh, bother," he says under his breath, as he's forgotten to change his clothes. He takes a look around quickly observing what the others are wearing and-

*snap*

An elegant white toga, complete with sandals that rose up to mid calf. He readjusts the excess cloth and resumes his stride. He is to assist in the gathering of materials for the new area of the building, and prevent a slave from burning alive below ground. Both of the tasks are not to come until tomorrow, however, so he is free to busy himself with how he pleases until then.

There are many people there, filling the baths. Children playing, men talking, women bathing and shouting at their children to settle down. Much like other cultures, he thinks idly. As he walks through the magnificent building he spots the library and audibly gasps, rushing over. Thumbing over the spines, he feels the excitement overtake him all at once. 

He wonders if there are any first editions hidden amongst the lot.

Selecting a book at random, he takes it over to seat and begins to read. The steady hum of people that had been background noise slowly fades to near silence. Once it becomes late and most of the crowd has dispersed, he makes his way to the baths.

In Roman baths, there are three separate bathing areas. One with cold water, one with warm water, and one with hot water. They were called the frigidarium, the tepidarium, and the caldarium, respectively. Aziraphale had found this extremely fascinating when he had first discovered it. He performs the human custom of removing his clothes, making his way towards the changing room (called an apodyterium). It’s been a while since he has indulged himself in the human custom of bathing, and he recalls the last time being rather enjoyable. 

He’s about to get into the luxurious bath, when he glances across the room and spots a lanky red head.

Crowley.

Aziraphale’s breathing halts. His movements become short and sudden, hiding himself behind a column near the opposite end of the bath that Crowley is on. The thin demon messes with his hair a bit before testing the water with his toes, smiling, and then settling in. 

The angel’s pulse quickens. He’s sure it’s Crowley, there’s no way it can’t be. He doesn’t look like an ordinary Roman, with the long red hair and all. As the demons have powers, the humans of course don’t’ notice the obvious differences between him and any other person. 

Why is he acting like this? What’s so special about Crowley being here?

Well, for starters, he’s naked. Aziraphale has never once seen him naked, in all the years they’ve known each other.

It’s not a big deal, at least it shouldn’t be. They’re friends, that’s all, and friends don’t look at each other’s naked bodies.

Aziraphale has been lost in thought for quite a while once Crowley gets out. The angel is too far away to see much of his body. He follows the demon as he makes his way to the caldarium.

He follows quietly, of course.

He isn’t sure why he’s being stealthy about this. Why doesn’t he just say something? Let him know he’s here? Say hello? Ask how he’s been, maybe.

Or, maybe he’ll just watch a little longer, for curiosity’s sake.

Crowley takes the towel that he has loosely wrapped around his tiny hips off in order to slide into the next pool of water; this is when Aziraphale notices.

Crowley has female anatomy from the waist down.

Aziraphale isn’t sure what to do with this information. 

Crowley moans in pleasure as sinks into the hot water. Aziraphale wishes he was the cause of his moans.

What was he thinking?

Aziraphale stands frozen behind a column, dumbstruck. He feels too exposed without his clothes on, so he snaps his fingers (silently), and his clothes are upon him again. 

This time when Crowley gets out of the bath, Aziraphale looks. He’s shaved. His legs look smooth even from the distance, and there isn’t a pubic hair in sight. None of which is appropriate for the era.

Crowley always has been a rebel.

His chest is still flat, however. Aziraphale wonders why he didn’t bother with breasts if he was going to be a woman, but he doesn’t mind. Crowley’s chest is nice as it is, he thinks.

What was he thinking? This is Crowley! He shouldn’t have thoughts like this about a demon! It’s absurd.

*

About half a century ago, Aziraphale had become sexually active. It had been harder than expected to start “it”. The process he went through was rigorous and mentally exhausting to say the least, but it had been necessary. Definitely been worth the effort in the end, though. He chose to have male anatomy to match the body he had at the time, and it has been quite an enjoyable experience thus far.

He has found himself almost exclusively attracted to men. Seeing Crowley like this, however, has him throughly confused on what he likes.

He’s always thought Crowley was attractive, of course. There was something about that demon that was tempting in every way. Seeing that he isn’t completely male doesn’t exactly have Aziraphale closed to the idea like he would have expected. If anything - he’s curious. This is something he’s never had before, and it’s Crowley out of all people.

What exactly would sex with a female feel like? It had always felt so good when he has been with men, he’s unsure exactly how everything works on a woman’s body, at least down there…

Water splashes and Aziraphale presses his back flush against the wall, willing invisibility over himself. He never likes doing this, the invisible thing. For one, he never actually knows whether or not it’s working. It’s also uncomfortable and feels funny.

He turns around to watch as Crowley gets out of the water.

“Shame no one is here to oil me down,” Crowley says to no one. “Could use a good massage,” he muses, running hands through his hair. He bends over, he’s so beautiful bent over, in order to grab the towel to dry off. He seems to take more time than necessary to do so. He turns, and Aziraphale gets a glimpse of his body, the feminine shape of his hips and ass. It’s astounding that the angel is even interested, normally a woman’s features wouldn’t entice him in the slightest.

It must be because it’s Crowley, the tempting bastard.

Aziraphale finds that he is too flustered and embarrassed to follow Crowley again.

He instead returns to the library to attempt to lose himself in the book he had been reading earlier.

He has just managed this partly when -

“Aziraphale! What a lovely surprise to see you!” Crowley exclaims, sauntering into the room wearing a black tunic, his hair for the most part, dry.

Everything about his look is wrong. 

Everything about the thoughts Aziraphale is having about him are wrong.

The higher ups would not be pleased. He cannot give into this temptation, especially to a demon! 

“Oh, yes, hello Crowley,” he stutters, eyes darting from Crowley’s, to the marble floor, then back to his book.

“‘Hello Crowley? That’s all you have to say to me after 200 years? ‘Hello Crowley’?”

“Well, yes. What else am I supposed to say?”

“Well, for starters you could apologize for staring at me in the baths.”

Aziraphale’s back stiffens and breath hitches. He clears his throat before closing the book, slowly. Trying his best to remain calm, he reminds himself to breathe. In and out, in and out.

“I don’t know what you’re getting on about-“

“Your invisibility didn’t work, angel.”

He had a feeling he wasn’t doing it right. Of course this would happen; of all the times for it to fail it had to be this time.

With no chance of backing out of it, he began to think of ways to explain himself that don’t sound as bad as the truth.

“Ok, so I was there. I wasn’t sure it was you, Crowley!” He stands up, returns the book to its rightful place and, even though it’s difficult, faces him.

“Quit lying to me, angel. I don’t like it when you lie. I can see it in your face and in your body. You want to tell the truth, ssso tell me,” he says, a slight hiss in his tone. 

Why is he acting like this? Surely he can’t be interested in Aziraphale? The angel can’t imagine what the demon could possibly see in him as attractive. 

Especially a demon as beautiful as he is.

Crowley takes several steps forward, as close as he can get to Aziraphale without touching.

“Fine, I was looking. There - I said it. Now you may be curious as to know why, and I have a completely logical and reasonable reason for it-“

“You want it, don’t you?”

Aziraphale struggles to find words. He stammers out a couple of syllables, but they make no sense. He can smell Crowley. The sweet scent of soap and demon filling the air between them. His hair is wet only at the ends of the long strands and the angel wants to pull, tug, hold.

After a lengthy internal debate, the angel comes up with a response, short and sweet.

“Yes.”

“Then take it,” he prompts. Aziraphale doesn’t move; he can’t. Instead the only effect the words have is that they make his pulse quicken. He’s quite sure that if he were human his heart would burst out of his chest at the moment. Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s hand, seeing as he wasn’t going to make a move, and puts it on his waist. It dips in, the angel notices, has a slight curve to it, unlike a male’s torso. He has fine hips, and he can’t help but put his other hand on him too.

His hips were meant to hold, to be kissed, to be bitten.

Moments later he has Crowley shoved up against a marble wall, pressing his lips against his fervently. Crowley’s hands slide up into Aziraphale’s hair, exploring. Crowley’s hands are shaking and whether it’s from his nerves or excitement Aziraphale isn’t sure. 

He’s thought about this for years, about the mere possibility of having Crowley as his own, to himself.

He never imagined it would feel this good, or start this way.

“Ah,” Crowley gasps, throwing his head back when Aziraphale bites on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark to love on later…

“You knew I was watching you, Crowley,” he whispers, breath hot on the demon’s ear. 

“I didn’t-“ he started to lie, but the angel cuts him short with another harsh bite on the now tender skin. “Fuck!”

“You did so, or else you wouldn’t have shown off the way you did. Don’t lie to me, Crowley…” He repeats, licking a wet stripe up his neck, moving his mouth to his jawline. He bites down slightly, and Crowley bucks his hips forward in response. 

“I didn’t show off,” the demon lies, and the way Aziraphale sees it, he needs to be punished for this lie. He puts a hand in Crowley’s long hair and grabs it, holding it tight and forcing his eyes to meet his.

God, those eyes could make any angel fall hard. 

“Now you’re the one lying,” he snaps, grinding his hips against Crowley’s and earning a hungry moan in response. ”I’m not fucking you until you admit it,” he purrs, moving his hand from the red stands to between Crowley’s legs. 

It’s strange, feeling - that - instead of a dick. Strange in a good way, though. Aziraphale likes it, likes the way he is making Crowley react to his touch. He feels in control of the demon for once.

“Oh, angel,” he gasps, rocking his hips forward and pressing into Aziraphale’s touch like his life depends on it. Aziraphale teases him even more, moving his fingers from side to side through the black cloth.

He’s not completely sure on what feels good to a woman, but Crowley seems to be acting quite positively to this, so he must be doing something right.

“Enough with the clothes,” Aziraphale says, snapping his fingers. Crowley is completely naked against the wall now, and he smiles big, chest heaving.

“You dog, you just couldn’t wait, could you?” he says with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up,” Aziraphale replies, with a smile.

It’s even more interesting now, without the barrier of cloth between his hand and Crowley’s slit. Crowley stops smiling and his eyes snap shut as soon as the angel touches him. Aziraphale uses two fingers to tease what he believes is called “the clit”. He must be doing it right, because Crowley’s head falls back, hitting the wall with a thud and he’s thrusting into his hand.

“So good,” he stutters, grabbing Aziraphale’s wrist and guiding him a little further to the left, “Ah, that’s it, oh, fuck.”

“Do you want more?” the angels teases, whispering in his ear, stopping the movement of his fingers. 

Crowley nods, he’s too much of a wreck to speak.

“Then tell me. Tell me the truth and that you teased me. You wanted this from the moment you knew I was here.”

“You’re damn right I did, now fuck me, angel,” he snaps. Aziraphale, pleased with himself finally, takes off his ridiculously restrictive clothing. 

He’s nervous. He doesn’t want to be, and definitely doesn’t want to show it. He’s never had sexual relations with a woman before, everything is so foreign. It’s like traveling to a new country. He needs a map or something.

Unfortunately, Crowley seems to pick up on this little fact.

“It’s ok, I’ll show you what to do,” he says, reaching down and wrapping a tender hand around Aziraphale’s thick cock, causing the angel to make a noise that would be embarrassing if not for the situation. Aziraphale leans his head against Crowley’s, breathing in his scent, giving himself time to fully take in the moment.

“Pick up my legs,” Crowley says, but it doesn’t register with the angel.

“What?”

“I said pick up my legs! You know, lift me? God, angel, you really have never done this before, have you?”

Aziraphale blushes a deep crimson that’s surely obvious to the demon. 

“I have! Just - just - not like this,” he says as he starts to do as Crowley has suggested. It’s not the most comfortable position, but it will do since he can see Crowley’s face like this. Crowley wraps his thin legs around his waist, and lines up their bodies so that Aziraphale’s cock slides into him. 

“Jesus,” Aziraphale cusses, surprising even himself. Crowley laughs, neck exposed, the angel kisses it. “Oh, you feel positively amazing,” he says, thrusting his hips now. It was easy, much unlike when he had sex with men. That always involved quite of bit of prep work. But Crowley is wet, so wet and so ready. 

So willing.

His cock slides in and out with ease, and Crowley feels like it was made for this. Made just for Aziraphale to fuck. The angel is already imagining all the different ways he would like to take him…

“Oh, that’s it, harder, don’t you dare go easy on me, Aziraphale. I want it as hard as you can give it to me.”

The angel rams himself in, hard and deep, feeling Crowley’s walls clench around him. It’s exhilarating, the feeling of instant reaction. To be honest, though, the angel could do with a change of position. There’s only so long he can hold Crowley up like this and he wants to properly fuck him.

He sets the demon’s legs back to the ground. As the angel pulls his cock out, Crowley whines.

“What are you-“ Crowley starts to ask, but Aziraphale hushes him with a passionate kiss. He guides Crowley’s thin body to turn around and - oh - Crowley understands now. 

He braces himself on the wall and the angel takes him like this - from behind, and it’s even better this way.

“Oh, my dear, you feel amazing,” Aziraphale coos, carding his fingers through the long red hair and tugging ever so slightly. He holds on, yanking him back further so that he can see those pretty demon eyes. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, yes, I love it, all I’ve - ever, wan- ted,” Crowley stutters, clearly coming undone underneath the angel. “Oh, don’t stop, harder -“

“What was that? Say it again, love,” the angel says, dragging his cock all the way out, teasing the head up and down on his entrance.

“Harder, Aziraphale! Good God, do not do this to me,” he exclaims, pressing his hips back into Aziraphale so that he slides in again. “There, more, give it all to me, please.”

And the angel does, going as deep as he can. He understands that this is nothing like the usual sex he has, he doesn’t have to go easy.

“Oh, fuck, angel, I’m-“ Crowley moans, and he shakes as he is climaxing, Aziraphale can feel it on his cock, the feeling is truly sensational. “Ah, ah, so good…” The knowledge that Crowley has just cum because of him is enough to send him over the edge too, and he moans Crowley’s as the waves of pleasure ride through him.

*

“I could use another bath,” Crowley says as they separate. Aziraphale’s pulse is still rapid and he’s covered in an embarrassing amount of sweat. Sex with Crowley is a workout. “Care to join me?”

“I’d be delighted,” the angel smiles. “Oh, and could we skip to the hot bath, I’m never found of the warm.”

“It’s about the process, angel,” the demon explains, running a hand through his now messy hair. “You have to start from the warm to be able to understand how good the hot one is. Otherwise you have nothing to compare it to, and it seems like any old bath.”

“Oh, alright.”

“That’s my angel,” Crowley says, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> ☽ [Tumblr](https://misssnightmare.tumblr.com) │ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MisssNightmare) ☾


End file.
